vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meroune Lorelei
Summary Meroune Lorelei, or Mero (メロ) for short, is a mermaid bound to a wheelchair. While she is the fourth girl to officially move in with Kimihito, she is technically the fifth girl to move in with him (after Suu). Her full name is "Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune" (メロウヌ・ローレライ・ド・ネプチューン, Merōnu Rōrerai do Nepuchūn). Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune, nicknamed "Mero" by her housemates Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Princess Mermaid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Sensing Water, Swimming Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Along with other monster girls, she too could also injure Kimihito, knocked out Papi with a tail slap) Speed: Below Average Human on land, Superhuman swimming speed (50km/h) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level Stamina: High Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Sea shell, Wheelchair Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Cannot move well on land Feats: * Overpowering Kimihito * Swimming at 50 km/h Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Herbalism: Mero knows about many of the cures and remedies that mermaids use to treat illnesses. Her knowledge includes which medicial herbs, when laced in pools of water, can cure almost any sicknesses. * Marine Biology: Since Mero has spent most of her life living in water she is familiar with many different types of marine life. However, her knowledge is not perfect when it comes to organisms that are not fish, an example being not knowing the difference between a crab and a spider. * Mermaid Physiology: ** Amphibious: As a mermaid, Meroune possesses gills on the side of her torso, which allow her to breathe water. However, if she breathes chlorinated water it can be dangerous for her health. As long as her gills remain moist (which is easy because of her slimy skin) she can breathe on land. ** Cold Resistance: Because mermaids' natural homes at the bottom of the ocean are very cold, Meroune is naturally resistant against cold water and air. However, Mero is not totally immune to cold weather as temperatures below freezing will cause her discomfort. ** Mermaid Tail: Because of her fish tail, Mero is naturally an expert swimmer. Her tail is strong enough that it can propel her several meters out of the water. She can swim at a speed of 50km/h. A powerful mass of muscle, it can knock people out cold in one strike. ** Slimy Skin: Her body naturally secretes a slimy substance to keep her skin moist, which can sometimes attract Suu when she's nearby. Because of this, she has to wear special clothing that doesn't easily slide off. If not properly clothed in cold weather, the coating will cause her to freeze quite quickly. ** Water Sensing: Mero is somehow capable of sensing water from great distances, and quite possibly the water inside living creatures as well, since she had Kurusu avoid the escorts that were pursuing her without Kurusu noticing. * Swimming: Since she is part fish swimming is as natural as breathing for Mero. In fact, since she has gills swimming does indeed play a role in her natural breathing. She is able to out perform Olympic class swimmers as she has incredible stamina, and can reach speeds of 50 kilometes per hour when in the water. She is also capable of propelling herself out of the water and high into the air so she may do tricks and flips. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Musume Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Maids Category:Sea Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9